custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus is the true god of Evil. Story Neapheriam '''was Godmaster's first son created from his father's own flesh to protect all Existance from evil, the opposite concept of Good. But, Neapheriam's young and rebellious nature made him prideful as he saw the power that he possessed and thought he could use evil to overthrow his father, Godmaster, and become the greater god. So, he unlocked that which he was to protect all existance from and '''took evil to control and minipulate for himself becoming its god '''and master. Now that Neapheriam controled the fundamental force of evil he acheived being the most powerful evil creature to ever exist. Because of this Neapheriam changed his name to '''Sulfeirus and created the Demons of Darkness and lead a rebellion against Godmaster, but Sulfeirus failed and because his soul was not redeemable Godmaster exiled him to the Dark Oblivion. However, Sulfeirus escaped and spread his evil throughout existance corupting others and swaying them to his will and/or eventually destruction. Ever since his betrayle againts his father, Sulfeirus has answered to 'no '''one and become his own master. At some point he found Teridax locked away in another realm and the two merged together to make one single being called Sulfeidax. Sulfeidax then faught against Optimal in a Battle of the Gods, but Sulfeidax lost and was torn apart to become Sulfeirus and Teridax. As of now Sulfeirus still lerks in the Multiverse creating mayham and fighting Optimal. Sulfeirus was last seen in the Dark Mirror universe where he was destroying some of its planets and stars leading many to believe that the Dark Mirror universe was soon to be destoryed by him. Prophecy There is a prophecy that says at the end of all time Sulfeirus will claim all the multiverse and exitstance for himself and rule over all, but he and his followers will eventully be taken by his the god of good, Optimal, and be cast back into the Dark Oblivion, where the god of evil will burn in aggonizing pain for all eternity, thus obliterateing all evil forever. Teridax/Sulfeidax It is belived that Sulfeirus did not corupt Makuta Teridax, but did befriend him though they do not come in contact often, that was until the two merged together to become '''Sulfeidax '''who at the time was slightly more powerful. Eventually Sulfeidax did have a great battle with Optimal but lost and was torn apart to once again be Sulfeirus and Teridax alone. Demons Demons are a powerful race of spirits Sulfeirus made using darkness. Blood and Fire Blood and fire is a cult dedicated to Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus does know of this cult, but does not take any intrest in it. Neapheriam Neapheiram was Sulfeirus's first name before he became evil and was banished to the Dark Oblivion. It is said that his Neapheiram form was stunningly beautiful and beeming with power, but after his banishment he became what he is now. Appearance In appearence Sulfeirus is said to be as red as blood and lit on fire with a Rahkshi like head with black horns and his hands are able to be lit by flames. A large red cape comes off his body with a black torn cloth that hangs down from his left side. Voice Sulfeirus voice is said to be deep and somewhat scratchy with an echo that creates a hot muggy yet spine shivering feeling that travels down your back. Personality Sulfeirus is very prideful, uncaring, and hates everything due to the face he was denied the possition to rule over all existance and so his ultimate desire is to destory it out of the anger and hatred he has. Sulfeirus is also sly, seductive, sinister, and is a master of coruption he has bent many to his will and continues to do so. The fire that ignites his body seems to be made by his anger towards Godmaster and life and seems to torture him though he will never be free of it only making his anger greater and the fire hotter. Powers Sulfeirus is all powerful in evil and is able to control everything about it for himself, while his brother, Optimal, is all powerful in good, however only their father, Godmaster, is truly all powerful in everything though no evil resides within him. This explains why Godmaster did defeat him. To name a few of his powers Sulfeirus is able to possess people and/or corupt them, destruction and and deception are some of his greatest powers. Sulfeirus is as powerful as Optimal, if not, more and has fought aginst him, but when turned into Sulfeidax he became a greater challenge to Optimal, but still lost in the battle between the two. After being Sulfeidax, Sulfeirus has become a little greater in power than he was before he and Teridax became Sulfeidax. One of Sulfeirus most frightening and scary powers is his abbility to retake his Neapheriam form and appear stunningly beautiful and suductive. Titles *God of evil *Master of evil *Lord of hell *Fallen god *Prince of darkness *Dark one *Stain of existance *Corruptor *Destroyer *Betrayer *Decevier *Mocker *Challenger *Enemy of Life Sulfeirus Quotes ''"Pain...agony...my hatred burns from the depths of hell" "There is no hope...only...destruction" "I am greedy for nothing, I lust for know one, only pain, fear, and destruction are my desire" "The end has come" "Join me and you will receive all you desire...and deserve" "My pain is the anthem of the angels" Triva *Sulfeirus is Sulfeirus (user) primary self moc, along with Sephrinoth. *If he ever joins youtube, Sulfeirus (user) has decided to make his name Sephrinoth, but on CBW he will be called Sulfeirus. *Slufeirus was inspired by the fallen angel Lucifer. *Though people may view him as they wish it should be noted that Sulfeirus is made to be the god of Evil. Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Dieties